Cooling Down
by CaM1LLe MaLfoY
Summary: Having a peaceful time when suddenly, a certain blonde, hot ferret comes and ruins it. Heat, Swimming, even lip action? Dramione! R&R! go easy on me! :D


A/N: Hey guys! I'm SO sorry for not continuing my stories. It's been like 5 months. I'm so sorry. I finally have time because it's the holidays. First year of high school is hectic!

This story came from nowhere. I got influence from my Tratie story, so yeah.

**Please be easy on me with the reviews. **

Hermione's POV

Here I was, sitting on the bench outside the school near the lake, when suddenly, I heard footsteps but I kept on reading my book.

"Hey Granger," a certain blonde, cocky, annoying ferret of a Head Boy said.

Things have definitely changed since the War. We, and by that, I mean the 7th graders, came back to finish our schooling and I found out I was Head Girl. I was surprised to know that The Draco Malfoy got Head Boy. I was hoping it was Harry, since you know, he saved the world and stuff. But Malfoy isn't that bad. Darn his hotness. What has Ginny done to me?

He certainly was taller and more masculine, but that didn't stop me from hating the bastard. I changed too you know. During the holidays, my hair became less bushy and is now in curls, I grew, and I have a good figure. Ginny's been pestering me about girly things like make-up, shopping and stuff, and now I wear make-up and decent clothes.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" I asked as he sat down next to me. I wasn't one of those girls that had mini-seizures whenever he was around. But it was a little uncomfortable.

"Just enjoying the view Granger," he said and smirked. God he's annoying. Wait, was he talking about the lake or me? Arghh!

"Whatever," I said and I went back to my book.

Why is the temperature rising? Wait. No it ISN'T because _he's _here. It was because it was midday. Good thing I was wearing light clothes. And by that I mean white shorts, light green buttoned shirt with my purple bikinis underneath. Now that I think about it, I want to swim in the good side of the lake. Yes, there is a good side. Dumbledore divided a part of the lake so people could swim without getting dragged underneath or something. The water looked inviting.

"Why is it SO hot?" I muttered.

"Cos I'm here love" he replied.

"Shut up you arrogant git," I said. That's it! Too hot! I unbuttoned my shirt.

Draco's POV

What the hell? Is she trying to do that on purpose just to make me snap and do something very un-Malfoy like. Not that I complained. Granger certainly was hot. Maybe the hottest in Hogwarts. Wait, she IS the hottest. Almost all the male population in the school wanted to shag her. Which pissed me off more. Not that I was jealous. Pfft!

I'm guessing she's hot and wants a dip in the water. Ding! Light bulb idea!

"Want to swim Granger?" I asked and roamed my eyes all over her body. I saw her take a tiny shuffle away from me.

"As a matter of fact, I do," she replied.

"I'd be happy to join you," I said and smirked.

She scoffed, "Not in a million years Malfoy."

"Come on! One dip?" I asked and stood up and stood in front of her.

"No,"

I wasn't taking no for an answer so I snatched her book and pulled her close to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist to make sure she wasn't going to escape. I stared at her and she stared back.

"No. N.O," she was definitely getting flustered by our close proximity, but stood her ground.

"Please," I whispered to her ear, "for me?"

I looked at her and I knew she was going to give in.

" Fine!" she forfeited.

Hermione's POV

Why does he always make me do things that I don't want to do?

_Are you sure you don't? _asked an annoying voice in my head.

Shut up! Of course I don't want to swim with the idiot.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself._

Damn you stupid voice in my head!

I took off my shorts and shirt and so did he. Don't stare Hermione! Not at his body or six-pack abs. NO! Bad girl! I mentally slapped myself.

"Come on Malfoy! The heat is killing me!"

" I wouldn't want you to die, love," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. I looked at the lake. The water sparkled and the view was magnificent. Suddenly, I felt myself being twirled in the air.

"Draco put me down!" I shouted and laughed. I was getting dizzy.

He finally put me down after a few seconds and I couldn't keep my balance so I almost fell. But luckily my boyfriend was there to catch me and pull me close.

"Sorry," he whispered. He hugged me like I was going to leave. I giggle at the thought. "What are you giggling about?"

"Nothing. Come on! I'm dying from the heat," he let go and I walked to the water.

The water was cool and I walked closer to the deep part. I went down and let myself enjoy being underwater. Went I came up, I sighed. I love water.

Draco's POV

I dipped myself underwater too, just to get my whole body cooled off. When I went up, I swam towards my girlfriend and wrapped my arms around her. I love how her body and mine were like two puzzle pieces that were meant to be together.

"Draco?"

"Hmmm…"

"Were we suppose to meet Professor McGonagall?" she asked.

Shit! I forgot! If we're getting in trouble, I'll blame Granger.

"Yes, I think we were," I replied in a calm voice.

"What!" she pulled herself away from me and started to swim back to shore. But I grabbed her before she could get away. Stupid professor. This is my time with Granger. You can wait.

I pulled her towards me and crashed my lips to hers. She responded quickly and played with my hair. My arms were around her and our bodies moulded to make one.

The kiss lasted for a minute or two. "Draco, we're going to be late," she said.

"Fine! But you owe some 'us' time,"

"Later," she whispered to my ear. Damn her. I felt like shagging her right there on the spot.

Hermione's POV

We walked towards the shore and I held his hand. I muttered a quick drying spell and put our clothes on. We walked towards the school and went to McGonagall's office.

The meeting was pretty short, and we were only late by ten minutes, so she didn't get mad. It was mostly about new schedules for the prefect's patrols and stuff so it ended quickly.

I was walking and I noticed he wasn't beside me. I wonder where he went? I shrugged and kept walking when I was dragged to an empty classroom and placed on a desk.

Of course I knew who it was.

"Malfoy, I want to take a nap and I'm hungry so could I go to my room? I am so tired and -" when I was suddenly interrupted with he crashed his lips on mine and kissed my hungrily. He bit my bottom lip and I gasp.

Draco's POV

I took the opportunity and slid my tongue in her mouth. She tasted like lemons. _Probably the lemon drops in McGonagall's office. _I kissed her like there was no tomorrow. I placed on hand on her thigh and she moaned. Yes! I pushed her down and she was lying on the desk with me on top of her. It was now a snogging fest.

"Drac- oh, we'll get in trouble," and pushed me off.

"Fine. Let's go somewhere else," and I carried her to our Head's common room.


End file.
